Ginny's other Crush
by Missy913
Summary: Ginny has just returned from her 4th year at a magic school in Rome and is definatley become an eye turner. Even the Boy-Who-Lived and a certain Slytherin has been giving her double takes. Before anything could start her boyfriend from Rome comes DG later
1. Chapter 1: The New Ginny

Title: Ginny's *other* Crush  
  
Author: Missy  
  
Email: missy1579@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (more to be safe than anything)  
  
Classification: romance/humor  
  
Pairings: Draco/Ginny  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-5 and such...  
  
Disclaimers: *sniffles* I own nothing..wish I did, but I don't, which means that everything belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers and w/e else signed to the books so don't sue me! I own the plot and any characters my odd little mind decides to put in  
  
Summary: Ginny has just returned from her 4th year at a magic school in Rome and is definitely become an eye turner. Even the Boy-Who-Lived and a certain Slytherin have been giving her double takes. But before anything could start her boyfriend from Rome comes to Hogwarts..and that's when the fun begins! D/G (later on)  
  
Thank you: To everyone that replied to this fic @ Darkmark.com I had to leave that place for my own reasons. I'm sorry for all the unfinished stories and fans that I've left behind. I will all miss you very much. My other fics will soon be found here! I like it much better here anyway. *snuggles into a squishy arm chair and smiles contently*  
On with the show! lol  
  
*~*~* Chapter 1: The New Ginny (yeah uncreative ..piff!)  
  
Ginny had just stepped onto Platform 9 3/4, her brother Ron coming behind her, followed by Hermione and Harry.  
  
*Well...I'm back. Finally, I can't wait to see the castle again.* Thought Ginny. She had gone on an exchange program to a magic school in Rome. She had definitely changed. Her hair was longer then it had ever been in her life. Her hair, she thought had grown so much because of all the enchantments she had put on it to make it less frizzy. It had worked but her hair was down to the middle of her stomach. She had gotten a deep, rich golden tan, which she had normally never have gotten. And on the plus side to her, detested by which seemed like only her brothers, her body had gotten curvier and she had developed a chest.  
  
Ginny actually changed so much that Harry didn't even recognize her. When he had arrived at the Burrow over the summer, she was standing next to her brother. Harry out of nowhere asked Ron something that didn't make him to happy.  
  
"Wow Ron. Where did you find her?" said Harry sounding impressed.  
  
"what do you mean were did I find her" he snapped.  
  
"Ron how dense can you get? Who's your girlfriend?" he said playfully.  
  
"Harry!" Ron said in horror "it's Ginny!!!"  
  
Harry did a double take and finally realized it was her and tinged slightly pink.  
  
But Ginny just smiled, she couldn't believe it either, but that was something she would never forget.  
  
"I'll go find us a compartment" she said  
  
"ok, come out and get us when you've found one." said Harry giving her a grin that made her stomach do a flip  
  
She gave a little squeak and blushed then turned around rather faster then she intended to and broke into a fast walk towards the train.  
  
She knew she must looked stupid because Ron bursted out laughing. *why do I always get like that in front of Harry this isn't fair* she said to herself in protest.  
  
---------  
  
"Ron! Stop it, you're embarrassing Ginny." snapped Hermione playfully  
  
"Yeah Ron stop annoying you're sister." said Harry choking down a laugh.  
  
"And you!" Hermione rounded on Harry "why did you do that? You know every time you do- well I don't know what you do to make her look like that- but you know 'that' makes her do it. And it always embarrasses her!"  
  
"God, Hermione calm down we were only having a little fun" said Ron "and plus Harry's just kidding rite?" he added looking at the sly grin on Harry's face.  
  
"Harry!?!?!"  
  
"Oh Ron he's just winding you up." said Hermione through a fit of giggles.  
  
"Found one." said Ginny rather abruptly making Ron jump.  
  
She had heard most of their conversation and blushed when Harry caught her eye.  
  
"ok then lets go" said Hermione  
  
They all boarded the train and got into the compartment Ginny had got them. Hermione buried herself in, to no ones surprise, Hogwarts, A History. Ron and Harry had started a game of Exploding Snap while Ginny watched thinking of other things.  
  
Ginny started to go through everything that she was looking forward to this year *This year is going to be different....I wonder if going away for a year was such a good idea, but I did make some new friends...oh yea I have to owl Chris, I almost forgot* (Chris was a guy from Rome, they were going out for the entire year, but they decided to be friends because long distance relationships didn't usually work out) *oh god, if Ron ever found out about him...........I'd never here the end of it.*  
  
Ginny felt hungry so she decided to look for the plump witch with the snack trolley. She got up and went to the compartment door.  
  
"Hey Gin were you going?" asked Ron.  
  
"oh, I'm going to get something to eat" responded Ginny  
  
"you better change while you're at it." said Ron eyeing her red hulter top and tight black pants and frowned  
  
"we have 2 hours till we reach Hogwarts Ron! You have been pestering me about my clothes ever since I got home. Why don't you bother Hermione with what she wears?" she snapped  
  
"Hermione" Ron said through gritted teeth "doesn't wear clothes as...as..."  
  
"as what?" she sneered  
  
"as revealing as yours" he said finally thinking of an answer.  
  
"Well" she said with a smirk "the only way you can make me change my clothes is if you take them off me" she put her hands on her hips "which I don't think you have the guts to do it." then she walked out of the room.  
  
"I would" offered Harry playfully once Ginny left the room  
  
"Harry, if you say that one more time, I'll shove your knight down your throat" he snapped  
  
"I was only joking Ron, you take things so seriously" said Harry.  
  
"Yea but she's my sister and-"  
  
"Ron, she's not little anymore, and just to let you know, the older she gets the less clothes she going to have on." said Hermione with a grin  
  
"Why couldn't Ginny turn out like you" suggested Ron  
  
"And what is that suppose to mean!?!" Hermione snapped  
  
"well, um you know like you" he said sheepishly  
  
"no Ron I don't think I do. Spell it out!" she half screamed  
  
"OK.........OK..... Hermione sorry, I'll stop." he said "Harry lets get back to our chess game." he added hastily. He always hated apologizing to her.  
  
------------------------  
  
Ginny turned left out of their compartment and started towards the front of the train. It was funny to her how easily it was to make her brother so mad, she actually enjoyed it. It was a highlight of her day.  
  
Out of nowhere a gray, tawny owl was flying out side the train's window.  
  
She recognized it as her owl, Star, and opened the window. Star fluttered on to her shoulder and she took the letter from her leg. It was tied in a green bow, which always meant it was from Chris. She started to walk down the corridor and opened his letter:  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
Hi, I got your letter but it took awhile for your owl to find me. I'm fine and so is everyone else. They said hi. Anyway I was wondering I we could spend Christmas holidays together? Yeah, I know it's early and you might have plans, but just think about it. Give me your answer when you write back.  
  
Hope to see you then.  
  
Love,  
  
Chris  
  
She closed the letter and put it into her back pocket. Then she noticed Star hadn't left her shoulder. Then she realized what it was and took the red velvet box tied with a gold bow from her beak.  
  
Ginny looked at the box, then looked at the little note attached to it.  
  
~Since you wouldn't take it over  
  
before you left, I sending it to you instead.  
  
I know you said you wouldn't take it but  
  
that's just the person you are...which  
  
its a good one. I don't care if you wear or not,  
  
I just want to ask you not to send it back.  
  
Or I will send it rite back to you.  
  
Love Always  
  
Chris  
  
She looked down at the box in her hand, already knowing what it was, and opened it. Inside was a sliver heart with an S (her nickname is Sweetie) in green emeralds on a sparkling silver chain.  
  
She looked at it in her hand allowing the chain to glide along her fingers. *How did I know he was going to do this. I did want it but it didn't seem rite taking it from him when we decided to break up. What also disturbed me were the colors he chose. Green and Silver...Slytherin colors. His favorite color is green and silver and but it seems odd. Oh well, it is pretty in its' own way*  
  
She unclipped the necklace than began to put it on. She fumbled with the clasp but then when she thought she had got it she bumped into someone.  
  
Being frustrated with the necklace she wasn't in a good mood.  
  
"watch were you're going" she snapped not bothering to look who she bumped into and kept going.  
  
The person she bumped into stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
It was none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
AN: well I kind of tweaked it a bit, my writing style back then wasn't exactly how it is now so it looks a bit erm, well-childish! That's the word I was looking for lol.  
  
Luv/Missy 


	2. Chapter 2: An UnHappy Ronnikins

Title: Ginny's *other* Crush  
  
Author: Missy  
  
Email: missy1579@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (more to be safe than anything)  
  
Classification: romance/humor  
  
Pairings: Draco/Ginny  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-5 and such...  
  
Disclaimers: *sniffles* I own nothing..wish I did, but I don't, which means that everything belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers and w/e else signed to the books so don't sue me! I own the plot and any characters my odd little mind decides to put in  
  
Summary: Ginny has just returned from her 4th year at a magic school in Rome and is definitely become an eye turner. Even the Boy-Who-Lived and a certain Slytherin have been giving her double takes. But before anything could start her boyfriend from Rome comes to Hogwarts..and that's when the fun begins! D/G (later on)  
  
Thank you: To everyone that replied to this fic @ Darkmark.com I had to leave that place for my own reasons. I'm sorry for all the unfinished stories and fans that I've left behind. I will all miss you very much. My other fics will soon be found here! I like it much better here anyway. *snuggles into a squishy arm chair and smiles contently*  
  
.::.  
  
Ginny walked 5 more compartments down before she turned into the one with the trolley and the plump witch. She finally got the clasp on her necklace and noticed in was very lite. She felt for the charm and it was gone.  
  
"Oh this is not happening to me today" she said to no one in particular and stormed out of the compartment.  
  
.::.  
  
Draco stopped and watch the girl disappear into a compartment. *Now who was she? She couldn't have gone to Hogwarts before, I wouldn't have looked her over easily. And she's defiantly not a first year, I can tell by the way she looks. She may be an exchange student. I remember Dumbledore saying something about someone coming here and the end-of-the-term feast last year.*  
  
Draco's attention flicked to a silver heart on the floor. He picked in up and noticed it had a S in green emeralds.  
  
*So she's a new Slytherin* he thought a grin spreading across his face. He pocketed the heart *This'll give me a reason to 'talk' to her*  
  
Just then the girl stormed out of the compartment she went into. *Perfect* Draco thought.  
  
"Ohhh, were is it?" she said to herself dropping to her knees searching the floor with her hands. Ginny looked up the corridor and her eyes fell on him  
  
*Omg, Is that Draco?*  
  
"Hello" he said in a smooth, smug voice  
  
*Oh its him alright................Damn he got hot. Omg did I just say that? Oh shut up, shun up!*  
  
"Just my luck running into you, could you leave me alone" she snapped at him  
  
He looked taken aback by this but regain his confidence back "Such harsh tones, you're using for someone you just met" he said taking a step toward  
  
She took one back  
  
"What?!" she gasped, she was now back up against the wall *He doesn't recognize me*  
  
"Look did you see a silver heart on the floor?.............What are you doing?!"  
  
Draco had put one of his hands on her waist and his on the other side of her. *Omg hes flirting with me, Draco Malfoy is flirting with me. The boy I have hated- I mean hate, that I've grown to detest his flirting with me, and hes trying to make a move*  
  
Draco didn't answer her question he began to lean forward and....................  
  
"Malfoy, get your f*ckin hands of my sister!" said a voice from behind him.  
  
He pulled away and turned around to be face to face with Ron Weasley.  
  
"I don't think, Weasley that you have a rite to tell her what to do" he spat at him  
  
"Oh yes I do, Ginny get over here rite now!" Ron snapped at her.  
  
Malfoy rounded on Ginny a mixture of astonishment and amusement on his face *Strange, why does he look like that* Ginny thought "Ginny. Ginny Weasley?" he said *Wow* he thought *Thats Ginny, omg I can't believe I hit on her, Red hair...Freckles, of course why didn't I see this before, but then again who could blame me....Just look at her*  
  
"Ginny get away from him RITE NOW!!!!!!!" he half shouted the last part.  
  
"Ron stop telling me what to do, I don't have to listen to you" she screamed "Mum and dad told you to look out for me, not be up my @$$ about everything I do!"  
  
By now people were poking their heads out of their compartments to see what was going on.  
  
Draco didn't say anything through out all of this *feisty little thing she is now* he thought to himself.  
  
Ginny had been behind Draco through this, she had now taken a step toward which made her rite next to him.  
  
"If you don't get over here rite now I'm going to owl mum and dad." he said  
  
"ohhhhhhhhhhh nooooo Ron, Please dont do that" she said in a false scared voice "what are they going to do take me out of school?"  
  
"Ginny, stop your making a scene" he shot at her  
  
Oh she had had it, that was it.  
  
"Oh, I'm making a scene? I'M MAKING A SCENE? YOU WANT A SCENE RON?, I'LL GIVE YOU A SCENE YOU WON'T SOON FORGET--"  
  
She hooked her arm around Draco's neck, bringing him face to face with her and kissed him!  
  
.::.  
  
Draco was definatly not prepared for what she was going to do.One minute she was her screaming at her brother then she was kissing him.  
  
Ron turned brick red as his eyes widened with shock and the onlookers just gaped at them. The youngest of the Weasleys; sweet and inocent kissing the badest not to mention the hottest of the Slytherins!  
  
Ginny couldn't believe what she was doing, but she didn't mind it. And it seemed to her that Draco didn't mind it either because he started to kiss her back.  
  
She pulled away from him abruptly and whispered in his ear "I didn't say you could kiss me back" she said slyly taking her arm away from around his neck.  
  
She turned away from Draco to face her brother. It wasn't a pretty site. Ron's face was twisted with fury and his eyes showed that he was astonished. Ginny gave him an evil smile and walked towards him.  
  
"You can't tell me what to do, you have no authority in that postition" she said loud enough for everyone to hear and walked rite passed him  
  
Ron didn't turn around to watch her go, but if he did he would have gone redder then he was already.  
  
Ginny turned around and caught Draco's eye.  
  
She almost bursted out laughing. His mouth was gapped open and the look on his face was priceless. She gave him a wicked smile and winked at him, which made his eyes widen. Then she turned around and walked to change into her robes.  
  
.::.  
  
Draco stood there lost for words  
  
*She kissed me.......A Weasley kissed me, but it wasn't that bad. Wait a minute, Sh*t I am not crushing on her, I can't she's shes oh damit I don't know-*  
  
"Malfoy, If you go anywere near my sister, I will personally kill you." Ron said glaring at him  
  
"Lets get one thing strait Weasley your sister kissed me-"  
  
"-and you kissed her back!" snapped Ron  
  
Draco opened his mouth to reply, the shut it and grin.  
  
He was remembering what she said to him when he kissed her back 'I didn't say you could kiss me'. *she changed, changed enough for me to believe she was a Slytherin, were was she last year anyway? Oh well were every she went her personality has changed for liking*  
  
"Malfoy go near her and you'll-" Ron began  
  
"-or what Weasley what are you going to do? You know you could never kill me even if you tried" Draco sneered and turned around and walked in the opposite direction. Leaving a very pissed Ron in the corridor behind.  
  
.::. 


	3. Chapter 3: Whats up with Her

Title: Ginny's *other* Crush  
  
Author: Missy  
  
Email: missy1579@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (more to be safe than anything)  
  
Classification: romance/humor  
  
Pairings: Draco/Ginny  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-5 and such...  
  
Disclaimers: *sniffles* I own nothing..wish I did, but I don't, which means that everything belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers and w/e else signed to the books so don't sue me! I own the plot and any characters my odd little mind decides to put in  
  
Summary: Ginny has just returned from her 4th year at a magic school in Rome and is definitely become an eye turner. Even the Boy-Who-Lived and a certain Slytherin have been giving her double takes. But before anything could start her boyfriend from Rome comes to Hogwarts..and that's when the fun begins! D/G (later on)  
  
Thank you: To everyone that replied to this fic @ Darkmark.com I had to leave that place for my own reasons. I'm sorry for all the unfinished stories and fans that I've left behind. I will all miss you very much. My other fics will soon be found here! I like it much better here anyway. *snuggles into a squishy arm chair and smiles contently*  
  
Chapter 3: What is up with Her  
  
Ginny turned into the compartment Harry and Hermione was in to get her robes. It was almost exactly as she left it.....Hermione was reading a book and Harry was sitting next to the chess board, which it looked like they were in a middle of a game.  
  
Harry looked up from the chessboard when Ginny walked in.  
  
"Where's Ron?" he asked her giving her a smile  
  
"Oh Ron, well I just saw him but I don't know were he is rite now." She said  
  
Harry gave her a look that meant to elaborate  
  
" Probably shoving his fist in his mouth to keep himself from screaming." she said returning an evil smile to Harry.  
  
This took him aback; he was used to her squealing and running out of site.  
  
Hermione looked up from her book.  
  
"What do you mean? What happened?" she asked  
  
Ginny walked over to her trunk and took out her brand new robes. She looked at them then turned to Hermione.  
  
"You can ask him when he comes in" she said a grin spreading across her face  
  
"It would be nice for me to stay and tell you but I don't want Ron to have the pleasure of yelling at me when he comes back." she walked towards the compartment door  
  
"see you at school" she said and walked out.  
  
"Ok what was that about?" said Harry after he heard her footsteps die away  
  
"Apparently Ginny did something to annoy Ron and she pissed him of Royally." said Hermione putting her book in her trunk  
  
"No I mean she didn't act the way she usually does" he said  
  
"What? Around you?" she said astonished  
  
"Yeah, she didn't well I don't know how to explain it." he said  
  
"Oh, you mean she didn't show any interest in you or that the didn't blush." she said forcefully  
  
"Well....um..."  
  
Just then Ron walked into the compartment and swung himself next to Harry. His face was still red but not as much as it was before.  
  
"Ron" said Hermione catching Harry's eye "What's wrong?"  
  
Ron went a shade redder  
  
"What's wrong? Ginny's what's wrong"  
  
"yeah we know its about Ginny she came in here before and said you could tell us" said Harry  
  
Hermione hit Harry on the arm "What does pretend not to know mean" she said  
  
"What?" he said rubbing his arm "when did  
  
you say that."  
  
"When I looked at you before" she snapped  
  
"oh so every look you have has a dictionary definition to it?" he asked  
  
"Never mind. Ron what happened?" she said getting back to the subject.  
  
"Well I went to go look for Ginny and I found her talking to Malfoy." he said  
  
"Malfoy?! Are you sure?" asked Harry  
  
"Yes I can spot a ferret when I see one. Anyway they weren't exactly talking, Malfoy had her back against the wall and hand his hands on her."  
  
"Oh my god!" screeched Hermione  
  
"Ron you must be seeing things." gasped Harry  
  
"Oh but that's not the best part" he said flatly  
  
"I started yelling at Malfoy and I told Ginny to get away from him but she wouldn't. She said something about me bothering her all the time and telling her what to do. So then I threatened to owl mum and dad."  
  
"Are you going to?" asked Hermione  
  
"oh I defiantly am" he said  
  
"but Ron you do tell her what to do most of the time." said Hermione in a know-it-all tone of voice "Just because she didn't listen to you doesn't mean you have to tell on her how old are you 5?"  
  
"That's not all she did" he said "After I mentioned mum and dad she started screaming at me. So people started to come to see what was going on."  
  
"So?" said Hermione  
  
"JUST LET ME TELL THE GOD DAMN STORY" he said  
  
"ok sorry" she said in a quiet voice  
  
"anyway. I simply stated that she was making a scene, which apparently she was, then she did, she oh my god. I still can't believe she did that!" he said  
  
"She did what?!" asked Harry on the edge of his seat.  
  
"She said, well actually screamed 'You want a scene I'll give you a scene you won't soon forget-' and she kissed him!" he said finally  
  
Hermione gasped and Harry fell of his seat.  
  
"Then she just walked away after saying to me stop telling her what to do." he finished  
  
"Ron she was just proving a point that you can't tell her what to do." Hermione said  
  
"So?! But kiss Malfoy to get back at Ron? Ron you better owl your parents about this." said Harry  
  
"Harry what does it matter to you, and anyway what is Ron's parents going to do?" she said  
  
"I need to get changed" Ron said and walked out of the compartment with out his robes leaving Harry and Hermione bickering  
  
~*~  
  
The Hogwarts express arrived at Hogsmeade Station an hour later.  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione stepped onto the platform and walked over to the gate waited for a carriage.  
  
Ginny got off of the train separately with some of her friends. They went by the gate to wait for a carriage as well.  
  
Ginny caught Ron's eye and glared at him before returning to her conversation with her friends.  
  
"So how was Rome did you meet any boys there?" said her friend Leyla  
  
"Oh yeah I did. I had a boyfriend while I was there, his name was Chris but we decided to see other people when I decided to come back to Hogwarts. But I might see him over the Christmas break" she said  
  
"Oh you should have stayed with him" said her other friend Melanie "Why did you break up? Is there someone here we don't know about? We haven't gossip with you in ages"  
  
"Um....no one really it's just......*Draco*........long distance relationships don't really work out." she said thinking of Draco  
  
"Really are you over Harry already?" asked Christina getting into the horse- less carriage.  
  
"Sort-of " Ginny said following Christina into the carriage  
  
"Really. Finally when did this progress occur" teased Leyla  
  
"Does it matter" asked Ginny  
  
"Hey were did you get that, I never see you were jewelry?" asked Melanie  
  
"What are you taking about?" said Ginny  
  
"Your necklace" Melanie said  
  
Ginny felt for the necklace and notice she never found the heart.  
  
"Oh dammit, I lost it" she said  
  
"what did you lose?" asked Christina  
  
"there was a silver heart with a S with green emeralds on it, Chris sent it to me today. While I was trying to put it on I bumped into someone-I think it was Malfoy-and I think it slipped off and I never found it."  
  
"Oh don't worry" said Christina "just do a locator charm later and you'll find it."  
  
"But what if its on the train?" asked Ginny *but I really think Draco has it* she thought  
  
"then just summon it, you know Accio whatever" said Leyla  
  
"ok I guess." said Ginny *but what if Draco does have it?*  
  
"So describe this Chris guy to us" said Melanie  
  
"Well he's tall, dirty blonde hair....um brown eyes. He plays qudditch" she said  
  
"Ohhhh what position?" asked Leyla  
  
"Seeker" said Ginny  
  
"Well what's his personality like?" asked Christina  
  
"well he can be nice when he wants to be, he's charming, romantic, sly, cunning, and he's really funny." said Ginny  
  
"He sounds like a Slytherin" said Leyla  
  
"Yeah like Draco Malfoy." suggested Melanie  
  
"Oh he got so hot from last year. Did you see him?" said Christina  
  
"yeah I know" said Mel  
  
Ginny just stared *2 years ago the only reason the name Malfoy would ever be in their conversation was to say how ugly, and what an utter and complete bastard he was. But now there saying his charming and hot. This was ridiculous. Draco Malfoy charming? Their out of their minds but I could see them about how hot he got*  
  
the door of the carriage opened and they got out. Then headed towards the doors of the castle.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: this was pretty much a filler so its kinda boring sorry. More juicy stuff in the next chapter.  
  
Ilanna: hey my first replier for this story thanks! I love comments they taste like cookies.yea I weird sry lol.  
  
Shree: thank you!  
  
Fairy-Queen770: I know you lol, thx for the reply  
  
bigreader: I think you have read every one of my fics.thx a bunch sweetie!  
  
iamcheese: thx for liking my story, heres the next chapter  
  
DuskTilDawn: I know! I love Draco too! Yeah and Ron is well.being a brother lol.  
  
i dont have a heart: nope she didn't get her charm back but I think you can interperate who has it from this chappie..  
  
Luv/Missy 


	4. Chapter 4: Verbal Fight and Welcome Back

Title: Ginny's *other* Crush  
  
Author: Missy  
  
Email: missy1579@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (more to be safe than anything)  
  
Classification: romance/humor  
  
Pairings: Draco/Ginny  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-5 and such...  
  
Disclaimers: *sniffles* I own nothing..wish I did, but I don't, which means that everything belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers and w/e else signed to the books so don't sue me! I own the plot and any characters my odd little mind decides to put in  
  
Summary: Ginny has just returned from her 4th year at a magic school in Rome and is definitely become an eye turner. Even the Boy-Who-Lived and a certain Slytherin have been giving her double takes. But before anything could start her boyfriend from Rome comes to Hogwarts..and that's when the fun begins! D/G (later on)  
  
Thank you: To everyone that replied to this fic @ Darkmark.com I had to leave that place for my own reasons. I'm sorry for all the unfinished stories and fans that I've left behind. I will all miss you very much. My other fics will soon be found here! I like it much better here anyway. *snuggles into a squishy arm chair and smiles contently*  
  
Chapter 4: Verbal Fight and Welcome Back  
  
"Draco what are you staring at?" asked Pansy following Draco's eye to the Griffindor table.  
  
Draco tore his eyes away from Ginny *What am I doing*  
  
"I was looking for the new foren exchange student. Didn't Dumbledore say something about a new student coming last year?" he asked  
  
"No he wasn't talking about someone new coming here, he was talking about that Weasley girl coming back from that exchange program. I'm surprised they could afford it." she said eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"Oh well I wasn't paying attention" he said watching the first years being sorted.  
  
"what are you staring at Pansy do I have something on my face" he snapped catching her eye  
  
"No nothing" said Pansy turning her attention to the first years.  
  
~*~  
  
"Zinerrei, Tieena" said Professor Mcgonagal as the last girl stepped up to he stool and place the hat on her head.  
  
"Ravenclaw" the hat shouted  
  
The girl got up and went to take her place in her house.  
  
*  
  
"Hey Ginny, look whos looking at you" said Christina  
  
"Who, Harry?" said Ginny looking for Harry by instinct.  
  
"I thought you were over him?" asked Melanie  
  
"Who" asked Ginny ignoring Mel and looking around the Great Hall.  
  
"Draco Malfoy!" said Christina  
  
Ginny stopped looking around and spun her head towards Christina  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Oh just look" said Christina  
  
~*~  
  
"Ravenclaw" shouted the hat  
  
Draco followed the girl with his eyes to her seat the landed on Ginny.  
  
She was laughing. Then one of her friends interupted her and her face lite up and she turned to look at Harry.  
  
Draco felt himself turn a tinge pink.  
  
Then she turned back and started scanning the Great Hall.  
  
She stopped and turned to face her friend again. A mixture of astonishment and bewilderment on her face.  
  
He saw the word 'what' form at the corners of her mouth before she set her eyes on him.  
  
*oh shit*  
  
.:::.  
  
*why is he looking at me. What did I do*  
  
.:::.  
  
*ok just look away. Why can't I look away. Shit*  
  
.:::.  
  
*Why is he still staring at me? Do I have something on my face?*  
  
.:::.  
  
*Shes not looking away, shes not looking away*  
  
.:::.  
  
*I can't take this anymore. Screw this........*  
  
"Malfoy what the hell are you staring at?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Professor Dumbledore" said Professor Mcgonagal after the last 1st year was sorted "wouldn't you think it would be a better idea to sort the forum exchange student with the rest of the 1st years, instead of annoncing it?"  
  
"Minerva, don't worry, Its better for the rest to know who his is now then to ask questions about him latter. It would be like Harry all over again. Pointing and gawking at his-"  
  
But a voice broke his conversation along with everyone else in the hall.  
  
"Ohhh, what are you going to do, I'd expect a better come back from Longbottom."  
  
Dumbledore looked around the Great Hall and noticed two people standing shouting at each other, Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley.  
  
{5 minutes prior}  
  
"Malfoy what the hell are you staring" shouted Ginny across the Great Hall  
  
Every head in the Great Hall turned to Ginny and Draco.  
  
Ginny had a superior, but bewildered look on her face  
  
Draco's..........well lets just say a few people bursted out laughing when they saw his face.  
  
Draco just stared at her.......for once he had nothing to say, no smart remark.......nothing, no words.  
  
*Why isn't he saying anything? Come on Malfoy say something this looks really bad*  
  
"What no smart ass remark, what do I have something on my face?" she said trying to make him say something  
  
He snapped out of it. "Yea you do, your ugly face" *that didn't sound rite*he thought after he said it  
  
Ginny tried to not smile *what the hell is he talking about? I think he's lost his touch*  
  
"Allow me to remove it for you" he said standing up taking out his wand  
  
Ginny stood up aswell.  
  
"Ohhh, what are you going to do, I've heard better comebacks from Longbottom" she snapped "what is that the best you got?"  
  
"Ginny" whispered Leyla "what are you doing you know he'll do what ever he's planing to do, stop now"  
  
*I doubt it* she thought  
  
"Why should I let that fucking dumb ass ferret-"  
  
"Welcome back Ginny. How was Rome" said Professor Dumbledore from the table in the front of the hall.  
  
Everyhead turned towards Dumbledore, except for Draco.  
  
He was still looking at Ginny. *oh fuck me!*  
  
"It was fine Proffesor. Thanks for asking" she said  
  
"Good, well if you and Mr. Malfoy would like to put your conversation on hold for now, I would like to get on with the anouncements, which I would find quite enjoyable for you, Ms. Weasley." he said with a twinkle in his eyes. *Good so he wasn't mad* thought Ginny  
  
Malfoy sat down. Ginny stayed standing  
  
"Thats ok Professor, we weren't exactly talking and plus I wouldn't waste my  
  
breath talking to a ferret anyway" she said then took her seat, taking a sneak glance at Draco, *He looks so cute when hes so pissed off* before she spoke again  
  
"So whats this thing that concerns me?"  
  
Dumbledore looked a little taken aback by this. He wasn't used to Ginny, or anybody talking to him out of turn  
  
"Well I was going to save that for last but very well. I have just been informed today that we are excepting a foreign exchange student." he began  
  
The whole hall burst into conversation. Ginny broke the babble.  
  
"What does this have to do with me?" she asked curiously  
  
"The reason why this concerns you, Ms. Weasley, is that this forum exchange student is from the Roman School of Magical Arts that you attended last year. andI suppose you made many friends there and he may be one of them. So I hope that you will show him around the castle." he said  
  
*Omg, someone from Rome is here, I can't believe it. I wonder who it is?*  
  
"What house is he in?" asked Ginny  
  
"That is what we are going to find out now" he said and claped his hands  
  
The doors to the Great Hall swung open and revealed the  
  
forum exchange student.  
  
"CHRIS?!"  
  
~*~  
  
AN: sorry I'm leaving you all on cliff hangers on every one of my fics, but supposibly they is to be 15 inches of snow on the ground when I wake up tomorrow and thus NO SCHOOL!  
  
I dont have a heart: well this character is taken from the personality of my best guy friend but hey he could be Draco's twin he looks like him.its kinda hard not to fall for him but shhh.. ( don't tell any one.  
  
bigreader: hey again here's the next chappie thanks for replying, but I'm not sure if I'm going to update on Once Upon A Time.I have writers block with that one, but don't worry I may have all day tomorrow to think.  
  
Pyro89: I guess I'm not a turkey anymore? lol thx for replying luv ya!  
  
rose petel: yeah I know! I was a bit unsure about making Ginny a little to OCC when I wrote that scene but it fits in I think it works out anyway. Thanks.  
  
DuskTilDawn: here's the next chappie I might be able to do 2 updates tomorrow woohoo! lol 


	5. Chapter 5: New “Acquaintances”

Title: Ginny's *other* Crush  
  
Author: Missy  
  
Email: missy1579@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (more to be safe than anything)  
  
Classification: romance/humor  
  
Pairings: Draco/Ginny  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-5 and such...  
  
Disclaimers: *sniffles* I own nothing..wish I did, but I don't, which means that everything belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers and w/e else signed to the books so don't sue me! I own the plot and any characters my odd little mind decides to put in  
  
Summary: Ginny has just returned from her 4th year at a magic school in Rome and is definitely become an eye turner. Even the Boy-Who-Lived and a certain Slytherin have been giving her double takes. But before anything could start her boyfriend from Rome comes to Hogwarts..and that's when the fun begins! D/G (later on)  
  
Thank you: To everyone that replied to this fic @ Darkmark.com I had to leave that place for my own reasons. I'm sorry for all the unfinished stories and fans that I've left behind. I will all miss you very much. My other fics will soon be found here! I like it much better here anyway. *snuggles into a squishy arm chair and smiles contently*  
  
Chapter 5: New "acquaintances"   
  
CHRIS?!"  
  
Chris turned his eyes on Ginny and his face lit up.  
  
"Oh my god, Chris what are you doing here?" she asked getting up  
  
"Wait a minute, Chris as in your boyfriend from Rome, Chris?" said Melanie not bothering to keep her voice down  
  
"Yes, that's him." she said stepping over the bench  
  
"What?" said Ron getting up after hearing what Melanie said  
  
"Ron sit down. Now you're going to make a scene" said Hermione pulling him down to his seat.  
  
Chris walked over to her and embracing her making 3 boys very angry with this.  
  
Ron turned the color of his hair and glared at them. Draco tensed and tinged pink at his checks, while Harry bit his lip and gripped the edge of his seat giving Chris a nasty disapproving look.  
  
*I can't believe he's here. This is perfect* she thought as he let go of her and gave her a peck on the cheek. As he took her hand she glanced over at the Slytherin table, which was behind them and spotted Draco.  
  
*Oh no! This isn't good. You can't like 2 people at the same time can you?*  
  
"It's nice seeing you again" he said  
  
"Chris what are you doing here? Why didn't you ever tell me?" she asked with a smile on her face.  
  
"I just found out today, someone backed out at our school and so did the school so they picked me ." he said  
  
"I presume you 2 have met before." interrupted Professor Dumbledore with a smile  
  
They had completely forgotten they weren't alone.  
  
Ginny scanned the Hall. Her eyes first flicked to her brother.  
  
*Opps, guess he knows now* Then behind Ron was Harry  
  
*Oh my god, what's up with Harry? He looks mad......oh my god after all this time it took another guy to make him jealous and fall for me. Wow well his lost, I have other things on my mind.*  
  
Then to Draco .*He looks mad, this isn't good. He is cute but he's in Slytherin. Anyway Chris is here now*  
  
"Well, I think Ginny has already introduced him, but I shall introduce him myself....Ladies and Gentleman, I present Christopher Raldonado of The Roman School of Magical Arts." announced Professor Dumbledore  
  
The Hall clapped politely for him as Professor Dumbledore spoke again  
  
"Mr. Raldonado, if you would please step forward to be sorted."  
  
Ginny squeezed his hand and gave him a nervous smile. Then let go and took her seat.  
  
She was remembering what Leyla had said when she was describing him to them  
  
'he sounds like a Slytherin' *Shit this isn't going to come out good*  
  
"There are 4 houses at Hogwarts, each with their own unique personality and history. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." said Professor Mcgonagal  
  
"Is there a test or something?" he asked  
  
"No. I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be put into the house that the hat calls out." she said  
  
"Okay" he said allowing her to place the hat on his head.  
  
The hat stood on his head for about 5 minutes until the slit open from the brim of the hat and it shouted  
  
Ginny held her breath.............................  
  
{A/N: I was going to leave it as a cliffhanger but then I though naaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh}  
  
"Slytherin" shouted the hat  
  
"Oh no!" said Ginny  
  
People gasped, but Ron and Harry had grins on their faces.  
  
Draco was shocked *well now we know were she found that attitude of hers from. Lets see what I can find out about this guy*  
  
Chris got up and Professor Mcgonagal gestured him to the Slytherin table, where to Ginny's horror sat next to Draco.  
  
As Chris sat down he waved at Ginny. Ginny reluctantly gave him a  
  
small smile and waved back.  
  
Chris wondered why she looked so depressed but his train of thought was  
  
broken when someone had introduced themselves.  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy" said the boy to the right of him.  
  
"Hey, I'm Chris. Nice to meet you." said Chris holding out a hand  
  
Draco took it "same here" he replied *here's my chance* but he was beaten to  
  
his chance.  
  
"Do you know Ginny?" he asked  
  
"Weasley? Well not exactly" he said a little taken aback "I've seen her around, why?"  
  
"Oh just wondering, she's my girlfriend-well technically we broke up after she left  
  
to come back here, but I think we are still going out." said Chris  
  
*So she's still available-well not for long at least*  
  
"oh I hardly noticed" he said in an airy tone "but you do know about the history of  
  
Slytherins and Griffindors don't you?" he asked slyly  
  
"no why is there a rivalry or something?" he said beginning not to like  
  
this boy as much  
  
"Yea, I very big one, its been going on for as long as the school has been opened.  
  
Oh wait a minute Ginny is in Gryffindor isn't she?" he said as only realizing this now.  
  
"Well your school is going to have to get over it" Chris said coolly he really didn't like  
  
this Draco person at all. To Chris he seemed like a preppy guy, if that was at all possibly  
  
"Well break away but just to let you know I warned you, people, well Slytherins and Griffindors mostly won't be to happy about it" sneered Draco  
  
"Whatever you say Malfoy" retorted Chris  
  
*He just called me Malfoy, well there's a new one in my book*  
  
Chris scanned the Hall looking for Ginny and found her. He got up and crossed the Hall  
  
turning every head in the hall.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny had been watching Draco and Chris the entire time.  
  
Watching every gesture Draco made, ever feature of his face, instead of Chris. She knew she should have been watching Chris but there was an uncanning resemblance between the two.  
  
Just Draco caught her eye more with is white blonde hair and dazzling liquid silver eyes.  
  
She was looking over everything that had happened over the past year with him.  
  
She didn't know what she wanted. She had had a great time with Chris,  
  
knowing it was rite for them to be together. But with Draco it was pure lust and  
  
temptation between them. She didn't know what to do. Watching Draco  
  
had changed her mind about everything. The conversation they had on the train and the kiss....  
  
It wasn't all just to piss her brother off, she had wanted him to kiss her before Ron had stopped him. It was human nature, having something you can't have, forbidden love if you may call it.  
  
She brook out of her train of thought when she saw Chris get up and walk across the hall  
  
towards her.  
  
*oh no not now Chris not now! Think fast Ginny think fast........  
  
hmmmmmmm....got it!*  
  
She stood up and started to walk towards Chris meeting him in front of the doors into the entrance hall.  
  
"Can we talk?" she asked  
  
"Sure" he said grasping her hand "were to?"  
  
"Somewhere....else" she suggested  
  
They were about the leave the hall when Dumbledores voice interrupted them.  
  
Ginny immediately let go of Chris' hand  
  
"Before you to leave, Ginny I'm still expecting you to show Mr. Raldonado around the castle  
  
or may I be corrected" he said  
  
"um sure professor but, I'm not in any of his classes" she said comfortably  
  
A buzz began in the hall becoming louder  
  
"what! he's not even her age?" said Ron in outrage  
  
"RON, sit down." said Hermione  
  
"Oh, I merely forgot, well lets she....Christopher, I've observed that you have acquainted  
  
yourself with Mr. Malfoy he is in your year so-" he said  
  
"NO- um I mean professor, its ok I'll show him around, its fine with me" she interrupted  
  
Dumbledore  
  
"It's ok Ginny, you will still have plenty of time with Mr. Raldonado" he said and turned to look at Draco.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy can I count on you to show our new student around?"  
  
Draco looked at Ginny catching her eye. Her eyes pleaded that he said no  
  
but he thought better *oh Ginny your so quick to judge, but your so right*  
  
"Sure Professor" replied Draco giving Ginny a wicked grin  
  
Ginny glared back at him mouthing the words 'your going to get yours Malfoy'  
  
and turned on her heal and stormed out of the hall.  
  
Chris was about to go after her when Dumbledore interrupted him  
  
"Before you go after, The head of your house needs to speak with you."  
  
At this Professor Snape stood up. Chris walked up to the high table and began to talk with  
  
the Potions Master.  
  
Draco seizing the opportunity told Crabe and Goyle he was going to the dungeons and told them to leave him alone. Being everyone was still eating dessert, Chris noticed him getting up and glared at him  
  
*what was he up to* Chris thought then Draco gave him a wicked grin and a wink and  
  
dashed out of the hall in Ginny's direction.  
  
*he's going after Ginny. Shit*  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny didn't know were she was going she was just to pissed to think.  
  
She kept turning at corners and turning down corridors.  
  
*Oh he's such an asshole. This is unbelievable, why did I have to say Chris wasn't in any of my classes. Stupid. Now Draco Malfoy is showing him around going to do god knows what, probably just to piss me off. Well 2 can play at that game. And I have someone who knows how to play the game better then you Malfoy*  
  
She finally stopped at a dead end.  
  
*Oh shit where the hell am I?*  
  
Probably being absent from the castle for a year made her forget or that she wasn't paying attention were she was going.  
  
*ok just go back the way you came Ginny, you'll find a way back*  
  
She walked down the corridor and turned right.  
  
Bamm!  
  
She had ran smack into something and hit the floor hard. At first she thought she had hit a wall but then she saw a pair of feet in front of her face  
  
"Umph, what the hell if your problem? Watch were your going you dipshit"  
  
She turned to look an she who she had ran into.  
  
"Draco. What the hell do you want? Better yet what are you doing here?" she  
  
snapped  
  
Draco had his trademark smirk planted on his face his eyes dancing down at her.  
  
Ginny stared *what is up wit him, why is he looking at me like that?*  
  
"Well if your not going to say anything at least help me up" she shot at him  
  
He gently put his hand out is down and she took it. He pulled her up abruptly and  
  
'accidentally' pulled her up against his body.  
  
Ginny tensed up against him not knowing what had happened, then she relaxed  
  
*wow he's got a nice body, oh my god Ginny snap out of it!* she pushed away from him and staggered a few paces from him, regaining her balance against the stone wall.  
  
"What is with you, why did you that, why are you here?" she stammered just realizing what had just happened........it wasn't that bad *oh no not good*  
  
"Too many questions at once, Ginny, 1st of all I came here to talk to you" he simply stated leaning against the wall and crossed in arms.  
  
*Oh my god, he is hot!*  
  
"When are you ever on first names terms with me, and what exactly do you want to talk about? How do you know I will listen other wise even answer?" she said slyly  
  
"Because if you don't answer my question then I know the answer to it." he said smoothly  
  
*God were did he learn to talk so sexy*  
  
"Fine, ask me your question." she said  
  
Draco grinned and looked her over from the corner of his eye  
  
*wow she is pretty, and not to mention hot, this may work I'm just not sure if I'll get a straight answer out of her*  
  
"Draco! Are you checking me out?" Ginny said noticing what he was doing  
  
*Shit, a little to long there Draco*he thought  
  
"Why did you kiss me on the train?" Draco said changing the subject  
  
Ginny was flabbergasted, eyes wide with shock  
  
Draco's face lit up  
  
*she does*  
  
Ginny grinned  
  
*so Draco you do wanna play lets see.........*  
  
"Why were you 'going' to kiss me on the train" she said with an evil grin  
  
Now it was Draco's turn to look shocked  
  
Ginny watched him and his eyes stared rite into hers  
  
Draco had his mouth open apparently trying to think of something to say  
  
Ginny out of no where bursted out laughing  
  
Draco's eyes widened with shock  
  
*oh fuck me, I did it again, she keeps making me look like an idiot*  
  
Then Ginny wanted a finally, this was her chance to start what she was going to start. She straighten herself and got up from the wall she was leaning on and simply just walked away, laughing her head off as Draco was left behind gawking after her with a small grin creeping around the corners of his mouth.  
  
The game was on.  
  
~*~ AN: one of my favorite chappies but anyway thanks for your reviews! Sry I don't have time to right to you guys and plus I think you all want to read this anyway.  
  
Luv/Missy 


	6. Chapter 6: The Games Begin

Title: Ginny's *other* Crush  
  
Author: Missy  
  
Email: missy1579@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (more to be safe than anything)  
  
Classification: romance/humor  
  
Pairings: Draco/Ginny  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-5 and such...  
  
Disclaimers: *sniffles* I own nothing..wish I did, but I don't, which means that everything belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers and w/e else signed to the books so don't sue me! I own the plot and any characters my odd little mind decides to put in  
  
Summary: Ginny has just returned from her 4th year at a magic school in Rome and is definitely become an eye turner. Even the Boy-Who-Lived and a certain Slytherin have been giving her double takes. But before anything could start her boyfriend from Rome comes to Hogwarts..and that's when the fun begins! D/G (later on)  
  
Thank you: To everyone that replied to this fic @ Darkmark.com I had to leave that place for my own reasons. I'm sorry for all the unfinished stories and fans that I've left behind. I will all miss you very much. My other fics will soon be found here! I like it much better here anyway. *snuggles into a squishy arm chair and smiles contently*  
  
On with the show! lol  
  
Chapter 6: The Games Begin  
  
Ginny couldn't stop laughing. The look on his face seemed like it was plastered to her eyes, she never wanted to let go of the memory of Draco Malfoy being showed up by her, let alone any one else.  
  
Oh.....but this year was going to be way different than any other year at Hogwarts she was going to make sure of that. Probably by tomorrow morning every one would know about her encounter on the train with Draco and her reputation of being the 'innocent' youngest Weasley would be demolished. She couldn't help but grin at the thought of this. She had wanted to get rid of her innocence for years.  
  
Then her mind traveled to Chris. Oh no, he would know about it to! But hey we weren't exactly dating at the time, let alone now....so it didn't count against anything. Plus she needed Chris to get to Draco. It wasn't exactly using him was it? She still did like Chris but Draco....Draco was something else. Ever since the kiss she had shared with him, he was like an addicting drug. She needed more of him, but teasing him was even better. And she could tell that Draco wanted her as well. The way he had ran up to were ever she had stormed to, plus him actually kissing her back.  
  
To her surprise she had reached Griffindor Tower.  
  
"Oh great what the hell is the password?" she said aloud to herself  
  
"Chocolate Frogs" said a voice from behind her. The Portrait Hole swung open as Ginny whirled around to see who said it.  
  
"Shit. Ron must you be up my ass every second?" she snapped at her brother.  
  
"Ginny, were the hell have you-"  
  
"Ron, you don't have to know were I was, cause technically I didn't either." he went to open his mouth but she cut him off again "Don't interrupt. Now if you don't mind I'm going to bed, leave me alone, don't ask me questions about Chris got it?"  
  
"Who were you with when you left the great hall" he shot at her  
  
"Ron I said don't ask questions-"  
  
"-about Chris and this isn't about him. So tell me." he snapped.  
  
"Alone Ron, I was all by my self" she sneered, in an unconvincing tone  
  
"Ginny, I know who you were with" he said maliciously  
  
"Well Ron if you know then why did you ask" she said giving him a smirk  
  
"Goodnight Ron I'm going to bed" she said and turned into the common room  
  
"Ginny, you can't do this, you just can't-"  
  
"Just watch me" she said descending up the girls dormitory and slamming the door to her dorm.  
  
~*~  
  
Chris had finished talking with the potions master and was now making his way down to the dungeons to the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
*What does that prat want with Ginny. He's such a prick, Ginny would never be interesting in a guy like him.*  
  
He had found the wall were Professor Snape had told him to give the password to.  
  
"Mudblood" he said. The wall slid side ways to reveal the common room with Draco Malfoy stretched out on one of the black, velvet couches.  
  
"Were the hell did you go?" shouted Chris  
  
Draco didn't jump, but a smirk curled at the corners of his month.  
  
"Why what ever do you mean?" he sneered  
  
"You know bloody well what I mean, what did you do to Ginny" Chris retorted  
  
"Ginny? Ginny who?" he said  
  
"Don't play dumb, give me a straight answer NOW!" snapped Chris, he normally lost his temper but usually kept it under raps.  
  
"Temper, temper" Draco teased  
  
Chris had lost it. He pulled out his wand and pointed it a Draco.  
  
Draco didn't seem to care, his facial expression stayed the same.  
  
"I'm warning you, what is between you and Ginny? Tell me or I will force it out of you" said Chris  
  
"Really? And how are you going to do that?" he retorted  
  
"Have you ever heard of the truth curse other known as the vertias curse?" he asked his jaw set and eyes shooting sparks  
  
"Do you have any idea who I am" said Draco getting up taking his wand out, twirling it between his fingers like a baton.  
  
"Yes I do. But just because you hold the name Malfoy doesn't mean you got the brains and wit that came with it" he said  
  
"You have thought incorrectly. I could have you dead before you can even scream for help" said Draco coldly *how dare he insult me like that*  
  
Draco saw a flicker of panic swipe across Chris' face making Draco grin  
  
"I heard something about you and Ginny on the train" said Chris  
  
"That you can ask Ginny about" said Draco flopping back on the couch  
  
"And why can't you tell me?" he said  
  
"Because....I may say something different. Anyway, you'll be in the same dormitory as me, therefore I suggest you follow me." Draco said standing up and heading down a staircase.  
  
"Bastard" Chris whispered under his breath and went down the staircase after him.  
  
~*~  
  
Chris got Draco thinking about that kiss with Ginny.  
  
She was a different one all right. Her innocence didn't suit her  
  
flaming red hair and silky brown eyes.  
  
She was like a time bomb ready to go of at any moment. But he knew better. She was tempting him and it was damn working. He couldn't stand it. He was taught his whole life self control but now he yearned for the fell of Ginny's soft lips and sugar-honey taste of her mouth. Oh he couldn't stand it! This one girl, brushed to the corner all of her life, is now breaking all of his morals and rules.  
  
He knew it wasn't going to be easy to win Ginny over. She was going to make a game out of it........he was ready.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Ginny woke up to find Hermione outside her door waiting for her.  
  
"Let me guess...Ron told you to talk to me, rite?" said Ginny holding her white bathrobe in her tank top and shorts.  
  
"well......um......." she began  
  
"thought so, forget it Hermione, I don't care what Ron says, what he wants, or what he wants me to do. He will never control my life so get that out of his over inflated head." Ginny paused looking at Hermione's face which made a grin spread across her face  
  
"Later Hermione" she said as she walked out of her dorm "oh and tell Ron I won this round" and disappeared down the staircase to the showers.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny got out of the shower and put on her robe. She went back up to her dorm and got dressed. Then decided to put her plan into action.  
  
She walked out of the common room and headed towards the dungeons to the Slytherin house.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco left the Slytherin common room without Chris. Who really expected him to show the prat around the school. The only reason he had said yes was to make sure Ginny wouldn't.  
  
Draco had told Chris he would wait for him in the common room but he took to long and he decided to leave. Just then he saw Ginny walking towards him.  
  
~*~  
  
*ok* Ginny thought to herself *Ron and Harry have told Hermione countless times how they got down here, now why the hell can't I remember I have listened to that story thousands of times*  
  
She made a right then a left then finally she saw the portrait of Salazar Slytherin which would mean that the common room was the next left down this corridor.  
  
She walked down and turned left and saw the person she was hoping to see besides Chris...............Draco  
  
*oh this is even better* she thought an evil smile brewing on her face. 


	7. Chapter 7: Second Guessing and Jealousy

Title: Ginny's *other* Crush  
  
Author: Missy  
  
Email: missy1579@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (more to be safe than anything)  
  
Classification: romance/humor  
  
Pairings: Draco/Ginny  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-5 and such...  
  
Disclaimers: *sniffles* I own nothing...wish I did, but I don't, which means that everything belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers and w/e else signed to the books so don't sue me! I own the plot and any characters my odd little mind decides to put in  
  
Summary: Ginny has just returned from her 4th year at a magic school in Rome and is definitely become an eye turner. Even the Boy-Who-Lived and a certain Slytherin have been giving her double takes. But before anything could start her boyfriend from Rome comes to Hogwarts..and that's when the fun begins! D/G (later on)  
  
Thank you: To everyone that replied to this fic @ Darkmark.com I had to leave that place for my own reasons. I'm sorry for all the unfinished stories and fans that I've left behind. I will all miss you very much. My other fics will soon be found here! I like it much better here anyway. *snuggles into a squishy arm chair and smiles contently*  
  
Chapter 7: Second Guessing and Jealousy  
  
She descended down into the common room hoping not to see Ron nor Harry because they had both asked her, or in other words demanded, talk some sense into her. Which she had done nothing of the sort. Ginny had saw rite through her and didn't even give her a chance.  
  
She had reached the common room and Harry and Ron were standing at the foot of the stairs, apparently waiting for her.  
  
"Well?" said Ron. Then he saw Hermione's guilty face and his face dropped.  
  
" you didn't talk to her" he said more sounding like a statement then a question  
  
"Ron, wait please let me explain. Before I could even talk she knew you had sent me. She told me she didn't want to hear want you wanted to say and the you can never control her life." she said to Ron  
  
"She also told me to tell you that she won this one or something" she said as a question  
  
Ron's eyes flashed. "where is she?'' he said menacingly  
  
"I, I don't know she left after I talked to her and then she came up to her dorm then left again" she said looking at Ron with wide eyes.  
  
Ron looked at Harry, they knew what each other were thinking  
  
"Slytherin common room" said Harry  
  
Hermione budded in "but she doesn't know were it is?" said Hermione nervously  
  
"Of course she does, she was always with us when we told you were it was" said Ron  
  
"but she wouldn't-why would she" but Hermione stopped talking and ran after them.  
  
~*~  
  
*What do what to do?* thought Ginny *you don't want to make conversation with him-yet! So what to do, you don't want to be out here with him by yourself with him---*  
  
Just then a wall slid open and Chris came through it. Ginny caught a glimpse of their common room.......it was beautiful. She had always secretly loved the color green.  
  
Chris's face lit up when he saw Ginny. It always did when she walked into a room or when he saw her.  
  
*Yes, great timing Chris* Ginny thought  
  
Draco tore his eyes off of Ginny to see who had come out of the common room and his heart fell. *Damit Chris you have the worst timing in the world* Draco thought as the 2 of the walked towards each other.  
  
He knew Ginny was toying with him or was she? He didn't know anymore. But why was this getting to him. He turned to walk away but then saw who was coming towards them.  
  
Ron had just turned the corner and to Draco's surprise so did Harry. Both of them looked angrier then they had ever been. And this surprised Draco. Not because of Ron but of Harry  
  
*So all it took for Potter to notice Ginny was for her to stop fussing over him. Stupid Git. But this will be fun to watch*  
  
Ginny, unbeknown to who was coming up to her, was concentrated on pissing off Draco. She took a slick glance at him when she noticed he was smirking at them.  
  
*Now why the hell who he be looking so smug now. I don't get it. Is he that twisted?* she thought as she put her arms around Chris's neck when the answer of her question was answered-  
  
She felt not 1 but 2 pairs of hands grab her and pull her away from Chris  
  
"What the fuck-Oh its you two may I help you?" she said looking bored  
  
She grinned at their shocked faces. Speechless they were.  
  
"Oh Ron this is what I always wanted. You, for once, have nothing to say. Good lets keep it that way. Chris come-on lets go." Ginny said as Chris walked beside her wrapping one arm around her waist.  
  
Then Ginny turned around  
  
"2 to zip Ron" she sneered and pulled Chris into a passionate kiss.  
  
She hadn't kissed him since last year. She remembered it to well she knew what she was doing. It seemed too familiar and ordinary apart from Draco's. With his you didn't know what was coming  
  
She broke this kiss and stared at the 3 boys faces.  
  
As she suspected, Ron, of course, was turning redder than a radish, his eyes nearly popping out of his head.  
  
Harry, which would have been a bigger surprise if she hadn't seen it be4, had his face set, completely unreadable, but she did see him pull his hand into a fist.  
  
And Draco, to her surprise, was gone!!  
  
She looked behind the 2 angry Griffindors only to find no one. She then turned around to face the opposite direction only to see a swish of a cloak turn the corner.  
  
*Oh damit* she mentally hissed as she turned around and walked up the corridor leaving the boys utterly confused.  
  
*Ok, she kissed him only to prove to her brother. Right? right.* Draco tried to convince himself  
  
He began walking up the stairs to the Great Hall *but what if she wasn't, what if she was proving to me that she was taking already. Bloody Hell I don't know any more. She could be playing a game, but she might not. But if she is.....it sure hell is working. Why am I so jealous. Draco Malfoy doesn't get jealous therefore even show his emotions. Or chase after her! Which I am doing damit this is stopping NOW!!*  
  
And as if on cue, he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Draco were in hells name have you been?" said an irritated voice that Draco had known said to him millions of times before.  
  
"You know Blasie" he said without even turning around "I never really wondered why we broke up?" he asked taking her hand and putting it in his.  
  
She look at him like he was stupid  
  
"Oh Draco honey you don't remember?" she cooed taking her free hand and running it through his hair. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear "because  
  
YOU BROKE UP WITH ME YOU PATHETIC AS*HOLE" she screamed  
  
He let go of her hand and started to twirl one of her curly red locks "Would you like to change that. Forgive and forget, Blaise, come-on you know you want to" he said in a husky voice  
  
Draco stared into her dull green eyes *Ginny's are so much better than hers* he thought Then mentally slapped himself back to reality. *Here's your time to change Draco, GET A GRIP!*  
  
"So what do you say Blaise?" he asked  
  
"If I say yes and I find you with someone else, believe me Draco I with find something reached to get back at you with" she smirked  
  
Just then Draco saw Ginny coming up the stairs  
  
"So is that a yes?" he asked  
  
"Yes" she said and with that Draco kissed Blaise rite in front of Ginny  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny stormed up the stairs going towards the Great Hall  
  
*oh I just can't believe this. He is such and idiot. Giving the wrong signals and everything, he so....so inconsiderate to other people's feelings. But then again what was I trying to do? BUT still he shouldn't have done that. OHhhhh I'm just so made I could scream. I just can't believe that-*  
  
But her thoughts were wiped away when she saw Draco kissing Blaise right in front of her.  
  
~*~  
  
*Lets see how she takes this* Draco silently thought  
  
But to his surprise when he broke the kiss she walked right by not even bothering to look their way. And she was-was smiling?!?  
  
*oh that little bitch*  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny smiled to show Draco, if he saw, that it didn't affect her.  
  
She thought they were done dating. Well if he had to sink that low she was second guessing on this little game of hers she had brewing.  
  
"Ginny!!" Came a voice from behind her. She whirled around to see who it was.  
  
She turned around to find Ron panting holding he's knees  
  
"Ron what is it?!?" she asked noting the panic look on his face  
  
"Its Harry and, and um Chris there there--"  
  
"there WHAT?!?" she asked grabbing some unwanted stares from people  
  
"Oh just come on--" said Ron practically dragging Ginny back down to the dungeons  
  
~*~ A/N: enjoy. 


	8. Chapter 8: The Mystery of Ginny's Neckla...

Title: Ginny's *other* Crush  
  
Author: Missy  
  
Email: missy1579@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (more to be safe than anything)  
  
Classification: romance/humor  
  
Pairings: Draco/Ginny  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-5 and such...  
  
Disclaimers: *sniffles* I own nothing...wish I did, but I don't, which means that everything belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers and w/e else signed to the books so don't sue me! I own the plot and any characters my odd little mind decides to put in  
  
Summary: Ginny has just returned from her 4th year at a magic school in Rome and is definitely become an eye turner. Even the Boy-Who-Lived and a certain Slytherin have been giving her double takes. But before anything could start her boyfriend from Rome comes to Hogwarts..and that's when the fun begins! D/G (later on)  
  
Thank you: To everyone that replied to this fic @ Darkmark.com I had to leave that place for my own reasons. I'm sorry for all the unfinished stories and fans that I've left behind. I will all miss you very much. My other fics will soon be found here! I like it much better here anyway. *snuggles into a squishy arm chair and smiles contently*  
  
Chapter 8: The Mystery of Ginny's Necklace  
  
Ron pulled Ginny down the stairs to see an amusing sight before her.  
  
Chris was sitting on top of Harry with an angry look on his face, while Harry was struggling to get up. It was funny because Harry was on his back while Chris was sitting on his hips and pinning his hands to the floor above his head. It just didn't look right if you know what I mean.  
  
'what the hell?' she thought to herself while laughing.  
  
The two boys on the floor looked at her. Chris smiled while Harry mouthed to her 'help me'.  
  
Ginny smiled. "Now Chris why are you sitting on Harry in the-ahem-position? I thought you liked me?" she said choking back a laugh.  
  
Chris looked down at Harry and got up with a disgusted look on his face finally realizing what he was doing.  
  
"Look he said that you and that Malfoy prat had something'' said Chris  
  
Ginny looked taken aback then glared at Harry 'He had absolutely no rite to tell Chris that. I mean there is nothing between us. Is there? Never mind it doesn't matter.'  
  
"Sweetie, you know I would never do anything with him, and besides we weren't going out a little while ago were we?" she asked innocently  
  
"well-I-I-we-" he stuttered  
  
"Come-on I'm starving lets go to the Great Hall and grab something to eat," she said walking towards him, "and then I could maybe show you around the castle?" she said putting her arms around his neck.  
  
"Fine by me, lets go" he said putting one hand on Ginny's waist gliding her towards the stairs "just as long that Malfoy prat doesn't come along I'm in" he added  
  
Ginny looked at him with a sour face  
  
"Never speak his name in my presence got it?" she said forcefully.  
  
"Got it" he said  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny plopped down onto her four-poster bed after her first day back at Hogwarts. She drew the curtains around her and took out her dark green leather-bound diary and began writing-.  
  
-Dear Diary,  
  
As usual my life has defiantly turn for better or for worse. I don't know any more. As I wrote yesterday about the encounter with Draco TWICE in the same day, both totally confusing and to top it all of Chris comes to Hogwarts creating this huge mixed up emotions and actions that I have no control over anymore.  
  
Now as of yesterday I was going to use Chris as a way to actually get Draco, but I guess he doesn't see me the way I see him. I kissed Chris infront of him today and he just left. It didn't even seem to bother him. That was rite before breakfast. Then after I went storming off I saw Draco kissing Blaise!!! I don't know if that's good or bad. I just still have no idea as to what to do anymore. Stay with Chris or run around hopelessly after Draco pulling these little stunts on him trying to make him jealous, which I don't think is working at all.  
  
What I think is that Draco is turning the tables on me. Everywhere I went I would see them kissing. Meanwhile last year they couldn't stand each other but now, I mean just look at them. Well maybe this is good in a bad way.  
  
But hey, Chris is way better than Draco. I could never see Malfoy giving me flowers or chocolates or a necklace like Chris gave---  
  
Ginny dropped her pen and diary into her lap.  
  
'The heart! Draco still has it!'  
  
~*~  
  
*~The Mystery of Ginny's Necklace~*  
  
Unknown to any of the characters in the story, Ginny's necklace is not even close to the ordinary. Chris had her necklace made specially, just to have a 's' in green emeralds. But he got more then what he asked for.  
  
Her necklace, known to Chris, is made out of pure silver, in crested with emeralds. If you would take the chain and charm to a muggle jeweler, he would tell you different. The heart and chain are both made out of silver mixed with gold and crushed diamonds and powdered rubys. What the jeweler wouldn't be able to tell you is that these ingredients are mix with a potion creating an ancient power only known to a few wizards of this age.  
  
The ancient power is of old magic, romance magic to be precise. Its not like illegal love potions. Its actually legal, but it is very expensive and complicated to make this particular charm in this day and age.  
  
There is no actual name for this charm, its just known for the basics of what it can do. The chain as of now is in Ginny's possession, while the charm resides with Draco. So the power of the actual charm is cut in half. Both beholders carry a part of the magical power inside the necklace as a whole. The charm and necklace shows the fate of true love to the beholder. The power with in these items will go to the limits to get the beholder and their true love together. The beholder is suppose to receive an ancient power that allows to help them see their lives in prospective. It draws them towards their true love until they are finally together. Unless the 2 resist destiny and lose themselves in a loveless life.  
  
~*~ A/N: sorry I haven't updated and I know this is short and a little confusing. R/R pweese.  
  
Luv/Missy 


	9. Chapter 9: The Wonderful World of Chaos

Title: Ginny's other Crush  
  
Author: Missy  
  
Email: missy1579hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (more to be safe than anything)  
  
Classification: romance/humor  
  
Pairings: Draco/Ginny  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-5 and such...  
  
Disclaimers: sniffles I own nothing..wish I did, but I don't, which means that everything belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers and w/e else signed to the books so don't sue me! I own the plot and any characters my odd little mind decides to put in  
  
Summary: Ginny has just returned from her 4th year at a magic school in Rome and is definitely become an eye turner. Even the Boy-Who-Lived and a certain Slytherin have been giving her double takes. But before anything could start her boyfriend from Rome comes to Hogwarts..and that's when the fun begins! D/G (later on)  
  
Thank you: To everyone that replied to this fic Darkmark.com I had to leave that place for my own reasons. I'm sorry for all the unfinished stories and fans that I've left behind. I will all miss you very much. My other fics will soon be found here! I like it much better here anyway. snuggles into a squishy arm chair and smiles contently  
  
On with the show! lol  
  
Chapter 9: The Wonderful World of Chaos  
  
Surprisingly the school took Ginny's and Chris's relationship well for some reason, well actually Ginny was sick and tired of them after a week of them. She finally went over the edge and flipped out on the whole school during breakfest one day. That seemed to threaten the majority of the school population and they had stopped whispering and gawking at them ever since.  
  
The past week had been pure torture. Her and Chris and Draco and Blasie were having a sort of war. The two couples seemed to be pulling every trick in the book and would break every school,l rule in the process. Chris didn't mind it at all. He thought Ginny was doing it for him to get back at Draco, but he was so wrong.  
  
"Ginny...Ginny!..........GINNY!!!"  
  
"What?!" Ginny shouted.  
  
"What's up with you Ginny? For the past 3 weeks you've been out of it. Does this have something to do with the Chris-Draco situation?" Hermione asked putting her book down on the side table.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she said flatly; she didn't even sound like she was making an effort to defend herself.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Okay Ginny spill it, you know you want to."  
  
Ginny gave Hermione a smile out of gratitude "Thanks Herms but there's nothing to spill." 'Yea right Ginny who are you kidding'  
  
"You sure Gin?" she asked one more time  
  
"Positive"  
  
"Okay Draco what's up with you?" snapped Blaise sitting across the table at breakfast.  
  
"What Blaise? There's nothing up," he said.  
  
"Oh yes there is. Since when do you stare intensively at the Gryffindor table, hm?" she asked in a know-it-all tone  
  
"Just drop it Zabinin and leave me alone ok?" he said as he got up and strode out of the Great Hall towards the library.  
  
Ginny looked up from here herbology homework to see Draco Malfoy leave for once with out Blaise. 'Wonder were he's going without his slut' she thought.  
  
She out of habit grabbed the chain from Chris for no apparent reason as she watched him leave.  
  
Then all of a sudden her eyes blacked out and then she saw a blurred vision of Draco going into the library and hiding himself in the back corner; sit on the floor; pull his knees to his chest and put his head down. Then her vision came back and she saw the familiar surroundings of the Great Hall  
  
'Holy shit what the hell was that. Did I just have a vision? This is unreal.' she thought as she got up from the table and headed towards the library to see if she had saw what she thought she saw.  
  
She walked into the library and went to the back as quietly as she could. She hid behind one of the shelves of books. He was there! She couldn't believe it. 'What should I do now?' she thought  
  
Draco sat down on the floor and pulled his knees to his chest and began to think.  
  
'There is no reason for this; just through it away. She's not yours and never will be so why do you srill think you have it?" he thought as he reached into his pocket and held Ginny's silver charm in his hand.  
  
He then heard a voice just below a whisper. It was almost in his head. 'What should I do now?' he heard someone say to herself and then "I wonder what's wrong with him, he looks so vulnerable." It was clearly a voice of a female student.  
  
Draco slowly got up and made his way towards Ginny's hiding place.  
  
'Holy shit! What the hell do I do now? He's coming. Oh my god, oh my god! What to do?' Ginny thought frantically, rooted to her spot.  
  
Draco the heard the same voice say in a panic  
  
'Holy shit! What the hell do I do now? He's coming. Oh my god, oh my god! What to do?'  
  
Draco had had enough.  
  
"Okay...who ever you are you better show yourself before I find you myself." he snapped  
  
He wasn't expecting for someone to come out, but he was even more shocked when the tiny form of Ginny Weasley stepped out from behind the bookshelf to his right  
  
Draco stood on the spot gapping at Ginny, while Ginny was just looked at him with searching eyes and apparently was very nervous.  
  
Draco closed his mouth then opened it again, but nothing came out.  
  
'What is she doing here? No one knows about the part of the library, how could she have found out? She must have followed me...'  
  
Ginny was thinking of what to say when she heard Draco's voice but his lips weren't moving. She opened her mouth in surprise.  
  
'Something's not rite, I did not-I could not have...b-but this is unbelievable!'  
  
Draco had heard the voice again, but now he knew who's voice it belonged too. 'I'm going mental'  
  
'Yea your going mental,' she thought, "I'm the one that's delusional.'  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
'What the hell did she mean by that?' Draco thought, his mind racing, trying to make sure he wasn't losing his mind.  
  
"What do you want Weasley?" he asked spitefully  
  
"I was looking for a book" she retorted 'dumb-ass' she added mentally and grinned.  
  
"Excuse me Weasley! What did you just call me?" he said his tone rising  
  
'Did I just say that out loud, no I know I didn't'  
  
"What are you talking about Malfoy, I didn't call you anything" she snapped "You must be hearing things" then it mentally dawned on her  
  
'Okay lets see...............Malfoy is a inconsiderate prick who parades around the Slytherin dorm's in a pink tutu and bright blue stocking's she mentally thought with a huge grin plastered on her face.  
  
She watched Malfoy's smirk falter than totally give way; his eyes widening giving it away.  
  
"What's wrong Malfoy" she asked innocently mentally adding 'did I guess right? Or is it purple stockings?'  
  
'This is impossible!' Draco thought 'she-she can't hear what I'm thinking AND I CAN'T HEAR WHAT SHE THINKS!'  
  
Ginny watched Malfoy's face fall into a calculating expression. She decided to leave him and started to leave the library when she heard him think 'This is impossible, she-she can't hear what I'm thinking AND I CAN'T HEAR WHAT SHE THINKS!'  
  
She stopped and turned around.  
  
"Yes I can" she said and left Malfoy standing there shocked.  
  
A/N: I'm deaply sorry that I have not updated any of my stories in quite a while. I'm not sure if any of you still reads them and that is entirely my fault. I'm truly sorry and please r/r. I love you all very much!  
  
Luv/Missy 


	10. Chapter 10: The Halloween Ball

Title: Ginny's other Crush  
  
Author: Missy  
  
Email:   
  
Rating: PG-13 (more to be safe than anything)  
  
Classification: romance/humor  
  
Pairings: Draco/Ginny  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-5 and such...  
  
Disclaimers: sniffles I own nothing..wish I did, but I don't, which means that everything belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers and w/e else signed to the books so don't sue me! I own the plot and any characters my odd little mind decides to put in  
  
Summary: Ginny has just returned from her 4th year at a magic school in Rome and is definitely become an eye turner. Even the Boy-Who-Lived and a certain Slytherin have been giving her double takes. But before anything could start her boyfriend from Rome comes to Hogwarts..and that's when the fun begins! D/G (later on)  
  
Thank you: To everyone that replied to this fic I had to leave that place for my own reasons. I'm sorry for all the unfinished stories and fans that I've left behind. I will all miss you very much. My other fics will soon be found here! I like it much better here anyway. snuggles into a squishy arm chair and smiles contently  
  
On with the show! lol  
  
Chapter 10: The Halloween Ball  
  
Hogwarts 1st Annual Halloween Ball  
  
For the first time in Hogwarts, the prefects have asked to us plan something special for the student body. The staff and prefects are planning to have a ball for the upcoming Holiday. This event will take place on the 31st of the month of October in the Great Hall from 7:30pm to midnight. Please wear -appropriate- attire and/or costume. You are all to come with partners dressed in a 'couple costume'. For example 'Tarzan and Jane', 'Prince and Princess' etc. Since there are popular couples to choose from, we do not want doubles. Therefore we will be picking your partners and your attire. Any problems with this, don't attend the ball.  
  
Now to register for the ball please write your name on a slip of paper along with your year and house and drop it into the box below. Please note house does not matter along with year. The box will be removed from this table on the 21st of October. YOUR NAMES WILL BE DRAWN FROM THE BOX BY RANDOM. BY DROPPING YOUR NAME INTO THE BALL YOU ARE BINDED TO A CONTRACT THAT SAYS YOU HAVE TO ATTEND THE BALL NO MATTER WHO YOU ARE PARTNERED WITH!!!  
  
Thank you.  
  
Hogwarts' Staff and Prefects  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
The notice was pinned above a table in front of the Great Hall on October 11th.  
  
Ginny, despite her horrible week ran up to the table and dropped her name in as soon as she finished reading the notice.  
  
She then ran up to Chris and dragged him to the box and made him do the same.  
  
"Oh this is going to be so much fun!! Oh I can't wait!" said Ginny jumping up and down  
  
"Yea but Gin you know there is a very slim chance we will be together" he said but still excited  
  
"Thanks for putting a damper on my spirits" she said flatly as she spotted Malfoy putting his name in the box.  
  
I still can't believe this. What the hell was that about in the library she thought turning her attention back to Chris not noticing Draco look across the entrance hall at her.  
  
"Oh c'mon Chris you'll still have fun, just because I'm not with you?" she asked giving him puppy eyes steering him into the great hall. "Look don't worry, I've seen girls eyeing you all ready, I've been beating them away at that" 'Yeah rite..' she added mentally 'any girl wouldn't come near you because they heard about your fiasco with Harry in the dungeons'  
  
She heard someone snort from behind her. She flipped her head around to see Malfoy behind her. 'Fucking bastard' she thought then laugh seeing his smug smile falter a little  
  
"What do you want Malfoy" spat Chris snaking his hand around her and resting on her left hip  
  
She watch Malfoy glare at his hand on her hip moving down to her thigh  
  
"Got a problem?" asked Ginny innocently  
  
Draco snapped his eyes to her 'slut'.  
  
'You are calling me a slut when you're running around with the trap of the school as your girlfriend. I think not.'  
  
"You think you're as innocent as you look?!" he asked raising his voice a little louder the necessary.  
  
"Every one knows I'm not as innocent as I look nor was I ever! Just because I didn't act bitchy all these years doesn't mean I never had it in me" she shot at him  
  
'Everyone's looking at us,' he thought flicking his head to the right indicating the great hall and the students moving to get a better look  
  
"Do you think I give a shit. Why can't you leave me the fuck alone. Stay the hell away from me and my boyfriend-"  
  
'Stop screaming!'  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HEAD" she screamed at him before running out of the Great Hall. Leaving everyone stunned along with Draco himself.  
  
Every one was still confused about what ever that was that happened in the Great Hall between Draco and Ginny 2 weeks ago. No one exactly knew what had happened not even Ginny and Draco themselves.  
  
Ginny, she decided, hated Draco. But every time she had saw him in the hallways over the past 2 weeks, her stomach would do a flip when their eyes made contact.  
  
Draco knew for a fact that he had feelings for Ginny, whether he wanted them or not they were there. He was trying to avoid her as well but that was working very well since he kept hearing her thoughts and seeing visions of her.  
  
On the Monday before the ball, Ginny woke up late again.  
  
"Dammit!!!" she screamed as she jumped out of bed. It was 8:15 which meant breakfast was half done and she needed to get her a$$ moving.  
  
She threw her hair up in a ponytail, 'I don't have time for a shower', and through on a pair of jeans and a V-cut sweater. She shoved her eyeliner and lip gloss in her robe pocket and threw it on as the ran out of her dorm.  
  
She ran into the bathroom and put on the make-up she had threw in her pocket and dashed out of the portrait hole.  
  
'I'll only have time to eat a piece of toast or something' she thought as she jumped over the trick stair on the main staircase to the Entrance Hall and sprinting into the Great Hall.  
  
"Ginny" she heard some one call for her to her right. It was Chris. She walked over to him and gave in a kiss.  
  
"Hey" she greeted unenthusiastically.  
  
"Hey Sweetie what's wrong?" he asked in a concerned voice "wake up late again?" he added with a grin.  
  
She smiled "How'd you guess" as Chris gave her a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Alright I think I lost my breakfast" came a drawl from behind Chris.  
  
'Does he have to be everywhere I go? Please shoot me now!' thought Ginny knowing it was Draco.  
  
"Well, isn't it the most infamous couple in Hogwarts" he sneered at the two of them.  
  
"And you think Blaise and you and so lovely together?" shot Chris back  
  
"Considering house loyalty...yes" retorted Draco  
  
Ginny slipped her hand into Chris's and pulled him away "Alright Malfoy, I knew you liked getting attention, but I thought the 'Amazing Bouncing Ferret' was good enough for you. Guess not," she said over her shoulder,  
  
Draco's sneer faltered but wet back as quick as in came "Leting your girlfriend stick up for you Resnick?" snapped Draco in a nasty tone.  
  
'Malfoy cut the shit!!!' she thought at him.  
  
'No,' "I guess so" he said. But Chris pulled his hand out of Ginny's and was walked back towards Malfoy  
  
"Alright Malfoy what the fuck do you want. What is this obsession with Ginny?" he said anger clearly heard in his voice.  
  
'Obsession?!!? with Ginny?!?!?' he mentally screamed hearing Ginny mentally laughing in the back of his head  
  
"Actually Resnick, I don't exactly have one since your so call girlfriend had already fulfilled it." he sneered  
  
'WHAT!!!?!!!?!' he heard Ginny scream in her head  
  
"What are you talking about Malfoy" Chris said steadily a little to evenly]  
  
"What you didn't know?" he said innocently, "Your girlfriend here is a doorknob" he said simply.  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about" Chris said  
  
"Everyone gets a turn" he sneered "And I've got mine already"  
  
Chris couldn't control his angry anymore and punched Draco square in the face and knocked him on the floor.  
  
How both boys ended up in the hospital wing, Ginny couldn't comprehend. She thought it was because Draco hit him with a spell after he had hit the ground. Then Chris earned himself a detention for knocking Draco out with a stunning spell.  
  
Thus Ginny was now in the hospital wing. Watching Madam Promfrey fix Chris up. Draco was in a bed behind a curtain on the far right.  
  
"Tut-tut. Fighting?!? at breakfast? Isn't that a time for you to all eat. I will never understand your generation!" Ginny heard the nurse say to Chris.  
  
"You have a nasty bruise of some sort that will have to heal overnight. You'll be staying here till tomorrow morning. I'll send for someone to get your work for today and-"  
  
"I'll get it for him" Ginny said.  
  
"Thanks" said Chris giving her a peck on the cheek  
  
"Alright, that's enough! You can see him later Ms. Weasley, Now off to classes"  
  
"But-"  
  
"NOW!!!"  
  
"Alright, alright. I'm going" she said.  
  
"I'll come and visit at Lunch" she told Chris as she left the Hostpital wing for Charms not noticing that the patient in the bed on the far right was watching her every move and listening to her every word.  
  
A/N: thx to everyone who replied sorry this took to long. I was on vacation and summer always catches up with me.  
  
Luv/Missy 


	11. Chapter 11: Romeo and Juliet

Title: Ginny's other Crush  
  
Author: Missy  
  
Email:  
  
Rating: PG-13 (more to be safe than anything)  
  
Classification: romance/humor  
  
Pairings: Draco/Ginny  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-5 and such...  
  
Disclaimers: sniffles I own nothing...wish I did, but I don't, which means that everything belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers and w/e else signed to the books so don't sue me! I own the plot and any characters my odd little mind decides to put in  
  
Summary: Ginny has just returned from her 4th year at a magic school in Rome and is definitely become an eye turner. Even the Boy-Who-Lived and a certain Slytherin have been giving her double takes. But before anything could start her boyfriend from Rome comes to Hogwarts...and that's when the fun begins! D/G (later on)  
  
Thank you: To everyone that replied to this fic I had to leave that place for my own reasons. I'm sorry for all the unfinished stories and fans that I've left behind. I will all miss you very much. My other fics will soon be found here! I like it much better here anyway. snuggles into a squishy arm chair and smiles contently  
  
On with the show! lol

Chapter 11: Romeo and Juliet

Ginny slammed her books down on the lunch table, earning her a confused look from the Dream Team. She didn't have a very good morning...the worst part was Snape had given Ginny detention for her lateness and deducted 5 points from Gryiffindor when she called him a 'bitch'; her back pack wound up ripping, she had forgotten to get Chris's work, and to top it all off she had just failed a astronomy exam.  
  
Ginny was not having a very good day and it showed. Her red hair, which was in 2 chopsticks at the back of her head, was beginning to fall out, dark circles were forming under her eyelids and the look upon her face wasn't exactly the best thing to look at, at the moment.  
  
Hermione was the only brave on to ask.

"Is everything alright, Ginny?" she asked concern in her voice.  
  
"Oh yes Hermione everything is just wonderful" she spat, sarcasm dripping from her words. "Today has been the worst day of my life and you 3 just need to top it off."  
  
Ron had opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off.  
  
"You three," she said with pure hatred "have been ruining my life since I've gotten in to this fucking school. I used to think you guys were the best, everything, just plain perfect...but now I've opened my eyes and have actually learned to see all of your true colors shine! You're all pathetic! You don't even take a care in the world to notice me unless my life looks like shit. In my eyes you three are as worse as Draco Malfoy himself!''  
  
"Ginny your overreacting-"  
  
But Ginny rode over Harry's voice "I AM NOT OVERREACTING!! You three always have the attention, always get the glory the praise EVERYTHING!!! I can't take it anymore. I'm done with this. Leave me alone stay out of my life and don't ever come near me again." she said and picked up her books and stormed out of the great hall towards Gryffindor tower.

When Ginny had reached the Portrait Hole she finally realized that she had forgotten about Chris and ran to the hospital wing.  
  
He smiled as she entered the wing and greeted her  
  
"Hey I thought you forgot about me?" he said with a grin  
  
"Hey I actually did. But it was the Dream Team really." she said. By the look on his face he wanted her to elaborate.  
  
"All right. I've had the shitiest day of my life. I was late to potions and landed a detention with Professor I-Need-To-Wash-My-Hair. Then I failed one of my exams by a landslide-I'm lucky if I got 1 point on it. Also I'm really sorry but I forgot you work. Please don't be mad. I totally forgot and-"  
  
"Ginny its ok. Like I want to do work anyway" he said.  
  
"Thank you" she said "and finally the Dream Team had to make a dent in my day today and that pretty much ends up here."  
  
She sighed and sat down next to him on his hospital bed.  
  
Madam Promfrey entered the wing and asked Chris to follow her into her examination room.   
  
"He'll be right back Ms. Weasley. Would you rather him stay here another day?" she snapped and pushed Chris into the room and slammed the door.  
  
Ginny was stressed. Very much with all of the problems she was dealing with. She got up and sat on the ledge of the window across the infirmary.  
  
She stared out onto the grounds of Hogwarts. It was a beautiful day out, not one to be doing classes on. The sky was crystal blue with a few traces of wisps of white. But even the weather could not distract her from anything right now. Not even the feeling she was being watched.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy" she said not even glancing away from the window.  
  
Malfoy was 2 beds away from the window on the right. His curtains were drawn but a sliver of the to white sheets did not touch. He pulled the sheets open and sauntered towards Ginny.  
  
"You know if Chris comes out and sees you talking to me you're going to be in the hospital wing until after Christmas Break." she said tarring her gaze from the grounds and focusing it on him.  
  
He looked perfectly fine, well as fine a Draco Malfoy can be, she guessed. Except for the state of his hair which, she was guessing, he had just woken up and did not have access to a mirror.  
  
"I see you've learned to control what ever powers we have obtained" he sneered  
  
"Yes." at least he was talking civil with her " what does it matter if I have or not. I just want them rid of."  
  
"Well, want to know how we actually got these so called visions and telepathic communication" he said and then added "Nice conversation you had with the Dream Team at lunch"  
  
Ginny's eyed flashed as she glared at him. She was about the start screaming at him when the examination door opened and Chris came out.  
  
"She said I can leave," he said glaring at Malfoy "and what exactly do you think you are doing" he said to Malfoy.  
  
"Having a conversation" Draco said simply giving Chris a smirk.  
  
'_Malfoy stop it right now'_  
  
"Ginny lets go" Chris said taking her had and steering her towards the door.  
  
'_This isn't over yet...Virginia'_

The dance was tomorrow and no body could get their mind off of it. Ginny was having issues but nothing to serious. Of course about the little ferret. But it was nothing she couldn't handle. She was still dwelling on the words he had silently said to her while she was leaving the hospital wing. She kept trying to reassure herself that it was nothing to worry-  
  
"GINNY!" said a very frustrated Mcgonagal from the front of Ginny's desk.  
  
"umm..yes Professor?" she said sheepishly.  
  
"Ms. Weasley, I have been calling your name for the past 5 minutes. Now Unless you want to hear my lecture in detention I suggest to pay attention and focus on my lesson and not on your own little world." she said  
  
"Sorry Professor" Ginny replied.  
  
"Now as I was saying-"  
  
But the bell cut her off and the students bolted to the door and rushed to dinner. The headmaster was to announce their partners and none of the students could wait another minute.  
  
The headmaster stood up and everyone became immediately quiet.  
  
"Now, I all know that you are very anxious to know who you partners are and your costumes for the Halloween Ball. But I have to explain that there is no way you can get out of this. Who ever is your partner is YOUR partner. No exceptions. You signed on that line. Now since it would take a large portion of time to announce everything the teachers and I have written in letters the information you will need for tomorrows night."  
  
The head master clapped his hands and thousands of owls poured into the hall.  
  
A black tawny owl had landed in front of Draco. It dropped a black envelope and in a silver scrawl written Draco Malfoy. The owl took of and Draco picked up and tore open the letter and pulled out an orange parchment. In black scrawl it read:  
  
_To Mr. Draco Malfoy,  
Your partner for the Halloween Ball is Ms. Virginia Weasely. Your costume couple for the ball is Romeo and Juliet, a famous couple of a playwright written by the muggle writer William Shakespeare. You shall meet Ms. Weasley in front of the doors of the Great Hall at 7:55pm on the 31st of October. DO NOT BE LATE!_  
  
At the same time a white snowy owl landed in front of Ginny. It dropped an orange envelope and in a black script written Virginia Weasley. The owl took of and Ginny picked up and tore open the letter and pulled out a black parchment. In silver script it read:  
  
_To Ms. Virginia Weasley,  
Your partner for the Halloween Ball is Mr. Draco Malfoy. Your costume couple for the ball is Romeo and Juliet, a famous couple of a playwright written by the muggle writer William Shakespeare. You shall meet Mr. Malfoy in front of the doors of the Great Hall at 7:55pm on the 31st of October. DO NOT BE LATE!_  
  
At the same moment both Draco and Ginny looked up and locked eyes.  
  
_'No friggin' way!'_


	12. Chapter 12: Caught RedHanded

Title: Ginny's other Crush

Author: Missy

Email:

Rating: PG-13 (more to be safe than anything)

Classification: romance/humor

Pairings: Draco/Ginny

Spoilers: Books 1-5 and such...

Disclaimers: sniffles I own nothing...wish I did, but I don't, which means that everything belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers and w/e else signed to the books so don't sue me! I own the plot and any characters my odd little mind decides to put in

Summary: Ginny has just returned from her 4th year at a magic school in Rome and is definitely become an eye turner. Even the Boy-Who-Lived and a certain Slytherin have been giving her double takes. But before anything could start her boyfriend from Rome comes to Hogwarts...and that's when the fun begins! D/G (later on)

Thank you: To everyone that replied to this fic I had to leave that place for my own reasons. I'm sorry for all the unfinished stories and fans that I've left behind. I will all miss you very much. My other fics will soon be found here! I like it much better here anyway. snuggles into a squishy arm chair and smiles contently

On with the show! lol

Chapter 12: Caught Red-Handed

"Malfoy!" Ron shouted "I'm going to Dumbledore right now! There is no way in hell you are going to the dance with that ferret!"

He was delusional by now.

Ron had been like that for about an hour now.

Ginny thought he was going to die of a heart attack when she told him whom she was going to the dance with.

She wasn't that worried about him, though. She was more worried about the dance tomorrow.

Ginny left the common room to meet her 'date'.

He had mentally told her to meet him in the library in a ½ hour.

She was an hour late but what did she care? If he wasn't there, he wasn't there.

Making her way down the main staircase, she saw him already waiting for her at the bottom.

He waited for her to face him before he spoke.

"You're late" he said.

"And?" Ginny replied, the corners of her lips tugging at the side of her mouth.

"I don't like to be kept waiting."

Ginny stared into his eyes. 'What was he getting at? That wasn't about her being a ½ hour late'

"No it wasn't, but anyway—"

"Did you set us up?" she asked, curiously, cutting him off.

Draco was taken aback. "No I didn't, did you?"

"Of course I didn't! I have a boyfriend! If I were going to set myself up with some one it would definitely would not have been you! You are such an egoistic prat! You, Draco Artimeus Malfoy, are nothing to me! I have no idea how we obtained these psychotic powers, visions, and what ever else; but I'm am set on making them stop. Why you of all people can I mentally talk to, that I can see what you're doing! What is wrong with us! I can't—"

"Why did you kiss me?" he said quietly, yet having a tremendous effect.

She stopped her raving. Looking at him. 'Why did I kiss him?' she thought.

"I really can't give you an answer to that. Why did you kiss me back?" she inquired.

"I really can't answer that either" he said, a smiling playing on his lips as he took a step closer.

"You know what?"

"What?" Ginny asked dazzled by the way the light reflected in his silver –gray eyes.

Ginny never got to know what.

Draco placed his lips on Ginny's and she forgot about the question all together. She never thought Draco Malfoy could kiss so sweetly, she was in a state of bemusement.

Just then, she saw Harry come down the staircase they were right in front of, but she had her eyes closed. She panicked and sharply pulled away from Draco.

She turned around to face the staircase and saw no one.

'Curious' she thought, 'what was that about'. But she got her answer when Harry turned the corner and spotted her.

"Gin," he said, giving Malfoy a glare "Ron wants you. Like now."

"Okay" Ginny said walking up the stairs not looking back.

_'Why did you kiss me?' _

_'Why did you kiss me back?'_ she heard him reply in the back of her mind

She smiled.

"Ginny, why are you smiling? You were just with Malfoy." asked Harry off handedly.

"I'm thinking about something." she said

"And that something would be what?" Harry asked again with a little more curiousty.

"And that something would not be your business." she said sarcasticly. "Why does Ron want me? Again?"

"Why else?"

"Okay tell him I'm not coming back to the dorm tonite I'm going to have a midnight rendezvous with Malfoy." She said, an evil smile curving into the corners of her lips.

Ginny turned around and headed back towards the grand staircase. She just had a vision that Draco hadn't gone back to his dorm but to the Great Hall.

Harry stood back contradicting what he should do. _'She was joking..wasn't she?'_ He asked him self silently. Convincing himself, he went to Gryfinndor trying to think of something to tell Ron.

Walking at a slow pace, or at least trying to, Ginny waked back to the entrace hall and down the staircase.

She opened the door to the Great Hall.

"Yes?" came a voice to her right.

Draco, who else.

"I saw you coming." he said

"Oh, yea well we still haven't figured out our costumes for tomorrow night." Ginny said as though it wasn't really an issue.

"Romeo and Juliet. Have you ever read the book?" he asked.

He was actually having a civil conversation with her. Odd as it was, she continued.

"Yes and I've seen the play as well. I already know my costume. My concern is what or how you are destroying the exposé of Romeo," she said coyly.

He smirked and took out his wand, but it seemed like he changed his mind and put it back in his pocket.

"What?"

"I want my costume to be a surprise" he said casually.

"All right. Fine with me."

"No its not"

"Yes it is."

"Remember I can read your mind"

"I'm not stupid I know that."

"Well then you know that you're lying to me."

She looked up at him.

"Yes I know I was lying to you and yes I know that you can read my mind. But my question to you is how?"

"I couldn't tell you either."

"Just like you couldn't tell me why you kissed me before?" she asked

"Yes just like that." he said taking a step closer, closing the little space that was between them before.

"And I can't tell you why I'm going to do this." He said before kissing her once more. Not fighting, naturally placing her arms around his neck, she kissed him back. It wasn't like the one they had shared in the Great Hall. This one was passionate and full of emotion.

_'Why does this fell so right?' _she asked herself mentally.

_'Because it's wrong' _Draco's voice answer back. _'Forbidden is always better'_

"Ahem."

Ginny and Draco broke apart and turned toward the entrance of the hall, to find a few not so happy people in the doorframe.

Draco and Ginny opened their eyes to see Professor McGonagal and Professor Snape glaring at the two of them in pure disgust.

Instantaneously, Ginny detached herself from him and stepped aside. Draco stood his ground. 

'_Good Job, you prat!'_ Ginny thought

'_How do you expect to blame this all on me?'_

'_You're the one who kissed me!'_

'_But you kissed me back'_ He thought a sly grin forming through his lips.

'_Who do you sound like now?'_

'_You'_

Ginny smiled.

"And why are you two smiling?" Professor McGonagal snapped.

"Yes...there is nothing particularly humorous about this situation at all. Would you two mind explaining yourselves?" Professor Snape said coldly.

"Excuse me professors, if I'm not being rude, but how exactly are we in trouble?" asked Ginny.  
Both professors stared at her as she continued. "It is not past our curfew and the Great Hall isn't off limits to students at anytime unless there is a function, which I don' see that there is one."

Both Sanpe and McGonagal looked at eachother. Niether of them had an answer.

"Good," she said, "Than I guess thats settled. Draco I'll see you tomorrow at the ball? Don't be late." Walking past him she gave him a swift kiss on the cheek. Smiling she bid the professors a good evening and walked out of the doors of the Great Hall.

_Wow..._ Ginny heard Draco say in the abck of her mind as she was walking towards the stairs. She turned around and glanced back. He was walking out of the doors.

'_I couldn't explain that either, lover boy'_ Giving him a wink, she turned around and smiled all the way back to Gryffindor Tower.


End file.
